Permanent and dry erase markers traditionally include a removable cap over the writing tip such that when the marker is not in use, the cap can be placed over the writing tip to keep the tip from drying out. This design can be ineffective, however, if the cap becomes lost during use and the user is not able to cap the tip. The uncapped marker quickly dries out. In addition, such caps are typically stored on a back end of the marker during use, and therefore they interfere with or prevent attachment of an eraser to the back end. Still further, such caps can be overly cumbersome to use.
To address this concern, several designs have recently become available in which the marker includes a sealing system so that the writing tip can be extended out through the sealing system into a writing position, and then retracted back into the sealing system when the user is finished. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,867. The user engages an actuator on the back side of the marker opposite the writing tip to move the tip between the positions. The writing tip is stored in a generally air tight compartment and does not dry out. While such sealing systems eliminate the need for a cap, the actuator is again located on the back end of the marker, and therefore prevents application of an eraser in this location.
The prior art, however, fails to consider a dry erase marker and the advantages that would accrue with an integrated eraser. As is known, a dry erase marker uses an ink that, when deposited on a particular surface, can be easily wiped from that surface. Such eraser would be most conveniently located on the back end of the marker, but for the caps or actuators of the prior art. It would therefore be advantageous to incorporate an eraser on a retractable pen for dry erase ink.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative constructions, certain illustrative embodiments thereof have been shown in the drawings and will be described below in detail. It should be understood, however, that there is no intention to limit the disclosure to the specific forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, alternative constructions, and the equivalents falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.